


Glimpses of Worlds Apart

by ElectroMagneticPulse



Series: Slice of Life 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroMagneticPulse/pseuds/ElectroMagneticPulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Mr. Potter!  How’s the side of all that is Good and True?”  Harry grinned at the irreverent humor of his son’s best- and only- friend.</p><p>“Just fine, thank you.  The new gold leotards came in last week, so we’ll be easier to spot while we save kittens from trees.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of Worlds Apart

“All set, then?”

Harry and Albus waved at Lily, already scrambling aboard to catch up with her friends after summer, and turned to back to push the trolley with Albus’ belongings down a few cars.

“Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Ah, good.”

An only somewhat uncomfortable silence rested between father and son. As Harry was in the process of finding the best words to see Albus off to school for the last time, a collection of gangly limbs ensnared his second child.

“Hey Scor,” said Albus, smiling, while the blond, who had stretched the sleeves of his Weasley jumper down to his fingertips, put his hands over Albus’ eyes.

“Hello Mr. Potter! How’s the side of all that is Good and True?” Harry grinned at the irreverent humor of his son’s best- and only- friend.

“Just fine, thank you. The new gold leotards came in last week, so we’ll be easier to spot while we save kittens from trees.”

The Malfoy the younger whooped and slid his arms down to rest across his friend’s shoulders. Harry’s smile strained slightly at the display.

_I've got a feeling Draco and I will be having a serious talk by the end of the school year._

“We best head out, mate. Don’t fancy our chances with the trolley witch a second time,” drawled Albus, “Bye dad. Give mum my love.” He grabbed one of Scorpius’ wrists from around his shoulders and led them both into the throng of students boarding the train. Just as black robes and heavy trunks swallowed them from view, Harry spied clasped hands under a Muggle tracksuit sleeve and a frayed woolen hem.

_Make that the end of term._

Chuckling fondly at the remembrance of his own school day antics, the Boy Who Lived made his way back down the platform to rejoin the Muggles of King’s Cross. As the Hogwarts Express started to chug out of the station, he turned his head and happened to catch a glimpse of a train compartment and its two inhabitants, lost to any world beyond the one they shared with each other. He sighed.

_Make that this weekend. Better put up protective charms over the kitchen by Friday, it took me forever to replace that crockery set._

 

* * *

 

 

Epilogue: Draco destroys a few utensils and a cutting board for show, but he goes home and thanks Merlin that his son is loved.


End file.
